TAKE OR GIVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [1SHOOT] / Sang Battousai—seorang pembunuh hebat yang melegenda telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Pemburu Hadiah yang tengah mengincarnya. Lantas bagaimana kisah mereka? /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kenshin Himura x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Action/Battle**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Samurai X **** (c) Nobuhiro Watsuki**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Take or Give © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sang Battousai—seorang pembunuh hebat yang melegenda telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Pemburu Hadiah yang tengah mengincarnya. Lantas bagaimana kisah mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAKE OR GIVE**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu dan mendapatkan hadiahnya." Ujar gadis itu bersemangat sembari memperhatikan foto buronan yang paling dicari oleh pihak berwenang, terutama oleh pemburu hadiah sepertinya.<p>

Berambut merah panjang terikat dengan iris berwarna biru. Tak lupa sebuah luka tanda silang yang ada di wajahnya. Itu merupakan ciri khas yang paling mudah diingat dari seorang buronan bernama _**"Kenshin Himura"**_.

Merupakan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah merenggut nyawa banyak orang hanya demi uang. Dia seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat profesional. Teknik pedang serta bela dirinya pun tak bisa dianggap remeh. Semua orang bergidik ngeri dan takut ketika mendengar namanya. Dia mempunyai sebuah julukan yaitu _**"Battousai Si Pembantai".**_

1 milyar.

Jumlah yang sangat banyak bukan? Siapapun yang bisa menangkap Battousai maka hadiah itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Dengan uang sebanyak itu dia bisa menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk bersantai—istirahat sejenak dari profesinya sebagai seorang pemburu hadiah.

Kenshin Himura.

Lelaki itu adalah targetnya kali ini.

"Hey Hinata, kau yakin akan bisa menangkapnya?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Diapun seorang pemburu hadiah. Bahkan mereka merintis profesi itu bersama-sama. Saling membantu dalam mengejar target, kemudian hadiah yang didapat dibagi dua. Namun kali ini dia menolak bekerjasama. Alasannnya tentu saja karena dia tidak yakin bisa menghadapi seorang penjahat kelas atas seperti Battousai.

"Kau meremehkan aku?" Mata Hinata mendelik kearahnya.

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu kan catatan kejahatan yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia itu sudah membunuh 100 orang lebih. Dan mungkin kau yang selanjutnya." Sakura terkekeh sembari meneguk sake di gelasnya—tanpa dosa setelah mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam barusan.

"Tck, kau mendoakan agar aku mati ditangannya?" Ujar Hinata tajam seraya melayangkan tatapan deathglare padanya.

"Hanya bercanda. Aku mendoakan agar kau berhasil dan pulang dengan selamat." Sakura menepuk kedua bahunya sembari tersenyum.

"Semoga Tuhan mendengar doa dari orang sepertimu." Ujar Hinata bernada sarkasme.

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar ucapannya seraya beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai jumpa, Hinata. Semoga berhasil!" Sakura melompati pepohonan dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan.

"Tck, dasar."

Hari mulai gelap.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah setelah membayar sake dan makanan yang tadi telah dipesannya. Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang nampak lenggang dan sepi. Sepertinya semua orang benar-benar takut untuk berkeliaran pada waktu seperti ini. Mengingat bahwa teror Si Battousai telah menyusupkan ketakutan dan kegelisahan di hati para penduduk.

Bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menikmati keindahan ini. Kesibukan dalam pekerjaan membuat dirinya lupa akan semua hal yang ada disekeliling. Cinta, keindahan, dan kasih sayang. Dia tak mengenal semua itu. Lebih tepatnya dia berusaha menjauh dan tak ingin mengenalnya dulu. Berfokus menjalani hidup tanpa gangguan dari seorang makhluk bernama "Lelaki" dan suatu rasa bernama "Cinta". Kini dia belum siap untuk menjalani hubungan jika masih bergelut dalam pekerjaan yang berbahaya ini. Pekerjaan yang bertaruh nyawa dan membutuhkan keberanian ekstra.

Mungkin jika sudah waktunya pensiun, dan menjalani hidup normal maka akan ada sedikit pertimbangan mengenai hubungan serius dengan seorang lelaki, membina rumah tangga, dan mempunyai keturunan.

Ah … Kenapa pikirannya jadi meracau kemana-mana?

Fokus Hinata.

Fokus.

Seharusnya pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan strategi untuk menangkap penjahat kelas atas seperti Battousai, agar misinya berhasil. Namun ternyata malah hal lain yang memenuhi otaknya. Hal yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan disaat seperti ini.

**BRUUKK**

Terdengar suara benda yang berat terjatuh dari atas.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling pepohonan yang tumbuh berjajar disamping kanan dan kiri. Mencari tahu apa gerangan yang terjatuh itu. Karena suaranya sangat keras membuat penasaran. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke asal suara aneh yang terdengar sesaat setelah suara tadi. Seperti suara seseorang yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang terduduk diatas tanah.

"Aduh … Sakit sekali." Rintih orang itu seraya berdiri dan mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan sedang apa kau disini? Mencurigakan sekali." Cecar Hinata setelah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sikap siaga—takutnya orang itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

Dia memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi kepala sehingga tak bisa terlihat bagaimana rupanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, dari suaranya tadi dia adalah seorang lelaki.

"Aku hanya seorang pengembara, Nona. Tadi aku sedang beristirahat sejenak diatas pohon, tapi karena ketiduran jadinya aku terjatuh. Hehehe …" Jelasnya sembari mengusap belakang kepala seperti orang bodoh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Tentu saja benar, Nona."

"Lantas mengapa kau sembunyikan wajahmu itu? Tunjukkan wajahmu padaku!" Tukas Hinata yang semakin dibuat penasaran serta curiga terhadap gelagat orang tersebut.

"Kalau aku memperlihatkan wajahku, aku khawatir Nona akan jatuh cinta padaku nantinya." Ujarnya sembari terkekeh dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Tck, kau jangan bercanda. Cepat perlihatkan wajahmu! Jika kau tidak mau, berarti kau mempunyai niat jahat terhadap desa ini." Hinata mencabut pedang disisi pinggangnya—menghunuskannya tepat kearah lelaki itu. Bermaksud untuk menggertak agar dia mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Hey Nona, jangan bermain dengan benda itu. Berbahaya tau …" Omelnya merasa terganggu dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan! Kalau tidak aku tak segan akan membuat sebuah luka di tubuhmu." Gertak Hinata sembari menekankan sebuah ancaman.

"Gadis cantik seperti Nona ternyata galak juga." Ujarnya santai sembari terkekeh—sedikitpun tak merasa takut.

"Tck, kau …" Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya dan mulai menyerang.

**BRUUKK**

"Aghhh …" Erang Hinata merasa terkejut sekaligus sakit karena lelaki itu dengan cepat memelintir kedua tangannya ke belakang kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke pohon.

Gerakannya begitu cepat. Membuat Hinata tertegun dan heran sesaat. Bahkan dia tak dapat membaca gerakannya itu, sehingga kini dia terjerat olehnya dalam keadaan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Aku suka gadis sepertimu. Unik sekali." Ucapnya sembari mendekatkan diri. Helaan nafasnya begitu dekat berhembus di telinga Hinata membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Aura serta suaranya pun berubah, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayang tak semudah itu terlepas dari cengkramannya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Tck, aku tak ada waktu bermain-main dengan orang sepertimu. Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkan aku, maka aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau. Namun jika sebaliknya, kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku mau. Bagaimana?" Ujarnya menanyakan pendapat.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti permainanmu itu. Tak ada gunanya bagiku." Tukas Hinata dengan nada sinis.

"Ini sangat berguna. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal jika mengikuti permainan ini." Dia semakin berani, tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata serta sebuah kecupan lembut yang terasa dingin mendarat di lehernya.

Hinata tersentak dan kembali berontak.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan macam-macam kau. Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata emosi dengan wajah memanas juga memerah merasakan sensasi yang dia berikan.

"Terima saja permainanku. Bukankah kau ingin sekali menangkapku hm?" Dia kembali mengecup leher Hinata perlahan, membuat darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

**BRUUKK**

Dia terpental ke belakang karena tendangan kaki Hinata yang cukup keras, membuatnya terbebas dari cengkraman lelaki itu.

"Kenshin Himura." Ucap Hinata menebak siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"Gadis pintar. Aku semakin tertarik padamu, Hinata Hyuuga." Kenshin berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ayo bertarung! Segera akhiri permainan ini." Hinata menghunuskan pedang ke depan setelah tadi mengambilnya dari tanah.

"Kau bersemangat sekali. Aku menyukainya." Kenshin membuka jubahnya sehingga kini Hinata bisa melihat wajah serta tubuhnya dengan jelas. Sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di foto. Wajahnya lebih tampan, meski bertubuh kecil dan tak terlalu tinggi namun berisi dan kekar. Hal itu memperlihatkan bahwa dia sering berlatih keras, membuat otot-otot tubuhnya tumbuh dengan bagus.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berharap semua pikiran mengenai lelaki dihadapannya bisa menghilang. Pada saat seperti ini dia malah mengagumi lawan sekaligus target misinya. Sungguh bukan sifat Hinata yang biasanya. Dia mulai terpesona dengan seorang Battousai tampan itu? Entahlah …

"Jangan terlalu lama memperhatikanku, Nona! Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." Kenshin tersenyum dengan nada suara mengejek.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Hyyaaaaattt …" Hinata mulai menyerangnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Melihat buruan yang sedang dikejar kini ada di depan mata, membuatnya bersemangat ingin segera melumpuhkan dan menangkapnya.

"Kau lumayan juga. Tapi dengan serangan seperti ini, kau tak akan mungkin bisa menangkapku." Ucap Kenshin meremehkan.

"Berisik!" Hinata semakin melancarkan serangan menggunakan segala teknik yang dikuasainya. Namun sepertinya semua sia-sia saja. Kenshin begitu mudah menghindar. Bahkan dia melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Menyerah?" Tanya Kenshin sembari memperlihatkan senyuman yang sama sekali tak cocok diperlihatkan oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya. Senyuman itu terkesan polos serta ramah. Dan Hinata sangat tak menyukainya.

"Jangan harap!" Ucap Hinata tegas. Dia terus bergerak melakukan berbagai serangan, meski sampai kini sedikitpun tak ada yang berhasil mengenainya.

'Ck, sial. Ternyata dia bukan orang yang sembarangan. Pantas saja dia dijuluki seorang Battosai Si Pembantai.' Batin Hinata mulai kesal dan putus asa.

Nafas Hinata terengah karena mulai merasa kelelahan. Jika harus jujur, kesempatannya untuk menang tidak ada. Mengingat kemampuan bela diri yang dimilikinya sangat jauh dibawah Kenshin.

"Aku sudah pasti menang. Kau menyerah saja ya?" Ucap Kenshin memperlihatkan senyuman manis dan polosnya, meski kata-katanya itu terdengar sarkasme.

"Tck, tidak akan pernah. Lebih baik aku mati dalam pertarungan daripada mengalah sebagai pecundang." Ucap Hinata tajam dan serius.

"Keras kepala. Tapi aku semakin suka." Kenshin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"BERISIK!" Hinata menyerang semakin cepat dan semangat.

**BRUKKK**

Kenshin dengan sekali gerakan telah berhasil mengunci tubuh Hinata diatas tanah, membuang pedangnya ke sembarang tempat kemudian memegangi kedua tangannya ke samping.

"Le-lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Hinata emosi sekaligus terkejut.

"TAKE OR GIVE!" Ucap Kenshin membuatnya mengernyikan dahi tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ambil tawaranku atau berikan sesuatu yang berharga untukku!" Ucapan Keshin semakin membuat Hinata bingung.

"Perjelas ucapanmu bodoh! Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Hinata ketus.

"Hiduplah bersamaku selamanya! Take?" Tawar Kenshin sembari tersenyum tulus dan mempesona.

"A-apaaa?" Teriak Hinata membelalakan mata tak percaya mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tak akan mengulang dua kali." Ucap Kenshin santai. "Atau berikan temanmu yang berambut merah muda itu padaku. Give?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apaaa?" Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata berteriak terkejut mendengar ucapannya. "Jangan macam-macam kau!" Gigi Hinata gemertak menahan amarah sembari berusaha melepaskan diri namun semua itu sia-sia saja. Kenshin tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana? Take or give?" Tanya Kenshin memperlihatkan seringai yang menakutkan. "Temanmu itu berada di dalam bahaya sekarang jika kau tak menerima tawaranku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia sudah berada di tempatku. Atau biar kuperjelas dia adalah tawananku sekarang." Ucapnya panjang lebar—bernada ancaman.

"Tck, sial. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Hinata merasakan dadanya bergemuruh.

"Hanya satu tujuanku. Menjadikanmu milikku." Jawab Kenshin cepat seakan tanpa berpikir. Namun tatapan matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya kembali seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Seorang Battousai telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Pemburu Hadiah. Itu tidak apa-apa bukan?" Tanya Kenshin menatap lembut kedua manik lavender milik gadis yang masih berada dibawahnya itu.

"…" Hinata terdiam, kehilangan kata. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pengakuan Kenshin itu sungguh membuat hatinya tak karuan, jantungnya pun berdegup cepat.

Dia seakan terkunci dan terjebak dalam hipnotis Sang Battousai. Tatapan manik birunya yang indah dan mempesona membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak, apalagi ketika bibir tipis nan merahnya dikecup oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. Dia menerima malah menikmatinya dan mencoba membalas setiap pagutan yang mulai tercipta.

'Oh … _Kami-sama_. Apa yang aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku telah terjebak ke dalam pesona seorang Battousai.' Batin Hinata seraya memejamkan mata—menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang yang tak pernah diduga sama sekali.

'Dengan ini aku simpulkan kau menerima tawaran dariku, Hinata.' Batin Kenshin seraya memagut bibirnya semakin mesra bahkan kini kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan pakaian Hinata.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Mereka mulai terbawa suasana, dan berlaku hal jauh dari yang seharusnya. Hanya alam yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan dibawah langit malam saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
